Angel
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Em Roma... todos os caminhos o levam à ela... Mesmo quando ele não quer se lembrar dela... Fic oneshot dedicada à Kalíope S. Black e inspirada na música Angel do Aerosmith.


**Angel**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Caminhava sozinho à noite, pelas ruas de Roma. Os _ristorantes_ estavam lotados àquela hora. Os turistas se aglomeravam nos restaurantes, para desfrutar da deliciosa comida italiana. As luzes da cidade tornavam-na ainda mais bela. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escuras, os olhos azuis escuros se encontravam tristes, melancólicos. Especialmente quando vislumbravam casais passeando de mãos dadas ou abraçados pelas Piazzas, e jantando à luz de velas. E quando se lembrava dela...

_**I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night**_

_Estou sozinho, eu não sei se consigo encarar a noite_

_**I'm in tears and the crying that I do is for you**_

_Estou em lágrimas e __o meu choro é por sua causa_  
_**  
I want your love let's break the wall between us**_

Eu quero o seu amor, vamos quebrar a parede entre nós  
_**  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride**_

_Não dificulte as coisas, eu colocarei meu orgulho de lado_  
_**  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light**_

_Agora já chega, Eu sofri e vi a luz_

_**Baby**_

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_  
_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_  
_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

Mas estranho... não era ele mesmo que fazia o jogo duro? Não havia sido ele que por manter sua pose de bad boy, intocável, havia magoado aquele coração puro e tão delicado? Havia feito tudo o que se faz quando se quer alguém ao seu lado, e depois... quando ela estava mais próxima de si, se afastou. E agora, ela se afastara dele de tal ponto, que não se encontravam mais nem mesmo no restaurante onde se conheceram e que se acostumaram a freqüentar depois disso, somente para se encontrarem, ou então, quando não combinavam de saírem juntos, na esperança de se verem.

Talvez, ela nunca o perdoaria, talvez fosse tarde demais e todo o amor que conquistara dela, apesar de seu jeito turrão tivesse se esvaído. Por que tudo isso? Somente porque ela possui filhos? É mãe solteira? Foi abandonada pelo antigo namorado, que não assumiu a paternidade das crianças? Uma garota que ficou grávida pela primeira vez ainda muito cedo, e depois acabou engravidando de novo, não por opção, mas por acidente, e engoliu o fato de ter de cuidar do primeiro filho sozinha, porque o namorado não aceitava a criança, e depois do segundo bebê, foi abandonada?

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
**__Não sei o que fazer com este sentimento aqui dentro_

_**Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride**_

_Sim, é verdade a solidão virou minha companhia  
_

Sentia-se muito sozinho em meio àquela multidão de apaixonados. Está certo que Veneza era a capital romântica italiana, enquanto Paris era a capital romântica francesa, mas Roma parecia que naquela noite em especial era habitada apenas por casais apaixonados. Como aquilo lhe doía. Ele, que sempre fora intocável, que nunca amara ninguém, mas talvez somente a si próprio. E por esse motivo recebera o apelido de Máscara da Morte. O homem frio, que nunca sorria, fechado e recluso, que fazia o tipo bad boy, e não demonstrava carinho ou afeição por ninguém... até que conhecera ela... Sellenne...

Resolveu voltar para casa. Seu apartamento não era muito longe dali. Na verdade, levava alguns minutos para chegar a ele, partindo de onde estava. Montou em sua moto, e arrancou. Dirigindo em alta velocidade pelas ruas romanas, ele seguia com o coração apertado. Não reparou quando ao invés de tomar o rumo de casa, vagou por ruas e ruas até chegar à frente do pequeno e antigo prédio onde ela morava. De súbito parou em frente ao prédio do final do século XIX, e estancou à porta. Tentou chamá-la pelo interfone, mas sentia-se paralisado.

- Ma que catso! Perque no consigo? O que está acontecendo comigo? – sentia o estômago se embrulhar, as mãos trêmulas e suava frio, embora fosse primavera.

_**  
**__**Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar**_

_Sem seu amor eu não sou nada só um mendigo_  
_**  
**__**Without your love, a dog without a bone**_

_Sem seu amor, um cachorro sem o osso  
_

_**What can **__**I do, I'm sleeping in this bed alone**_

_O que devo fazer? Estou dormindo nesta cama sozinho  
_

Desistiu de tentar falar com ela naquela hora. Era tarde. Provavelmente estaria dormindo ou então cuidando das crianças, tentando pô-las na cama para irem dormir. Um garotinho de cerca de cinco anos, de cabelos castanhos, olhos amendoados, rebelde e impetuoso, e uma linda menininha de apenas um ano, de cabelinhos castanho escuros, quase negros, e olhinhos escuros.

Deitado em sua cama agora, ele se recordava de quando a conheceu. Sua filhinha havia passado mal no restaurante, e quando ele saíra do banheiro masculino, a pequenina regurgitou em cima de sua camisa Dolce & Gabbana, sujando-o inteiro. Naquele momento ficara muito bravo, e quase quis matar a jovem. Depois, na vez seguinte em que se encontraram, estava em um parque, fazendo seus exercícios rotineiros, e o menino, Lucca, chutou uma bola que atingira sua cabeça. Fuzilara-o com o olhar, mas depois se conteve, afinal era apenas uma criança.

Permaneceu nesse devaneio por horas, enquanto bebia vinho tinto, até adormecer. No dia seguinte, não iria trabalhar. Era domingo, e ele iria fazer seus exercícios logo cedo, para depois ir almoçar na casa da Mamma e passar a tarde toda explicando às tias que apesar de ser um homem maduro, e estar na hora de se casar, ainda não pensava nisso, se não havia encontrado a mulher certa.

Esse era Carlo Ferratori. Ao mesmo tempo fechado, recluso, turrão, mal-humorado, conhecido como Máscara da Morte, mas que junto de sua família se tornava um homem mais amável, mais doce, e até sensível.

_**Baby  
You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite  
_  
_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem  
_  
_**Come and save me tonight  
**__Venha e me salve esta noite__**  
**_

Acordou com o sol matutino brilhando intensamente sobre seu rosto. Os raios de sol atingiam em cheio seus olhos. Resmungou algo ininteligível enquanto esfregava os olhos, e se levantava. Dormira de camisa e jeans. Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto com muita água corrente. Voltou ao quarto, pegou a roupa de fazer cooper e foi para o banho, a fim de despertar melhor.

Após banhar-se, foi à cozinha e comeu uma maçã, enquanto preparava o café. Tomou o conteúdo da xícara praticamente de um gole só, e então, desceu as escadas do prédio, seguindo para o parque próximo.

Fazia quase uma hora que estava correndo, sempre com ela em mente. Corria agora distraído, enquanto olhava as horas no relógio de pulso. Os cabelos escuros grudavam na nuca e próximo às orelhas, por causa do suor. Os músculos bem trabalhados de braços, pernas e parte do peitoral estavam expostos pela regata branca de tecido leve. Não percebeu quando trombou com alguma coisa um tanto leve, que caiu com o choque.

- Oh, me... me desculpe, senhor... eu estava distraída... – dizia a moça enquanto tentava recompor-se e recolher as sacolas que haviam se estatelado no chão.

- Você deve...- o rapaz ia esculhambar com a garota quando se deparou com o par de orbes castanhos que tanto conhecia. – Se...Sellenne! V-você está bem?

- C-Carlo? – ela enrubesceu quando percebeu de quem se tratava o senhor.

- Dio, desculpe, você deve ter se machucado... Aqui...deixe-me ajudá-la...- ele estendeu a mão para a jovem, cujos cabelos haviam se bagunçado um pouco, a saia branca e leve subira um pouco, deixando as pernas um pouco à mostra, e uma das alças da blusa verde se deslocara um pouco, deixando à vista um pouco mais do colo. O olhar confuso e abobado dela deixavam-na ainda mais encantadora.

- Gra... gratzie...- ela ainda se recobrava da surpresa, e seus olhos percorriam o belo rosto talhado de traços tão viris, os lábios que a hipnotizavam, o corpo másculo próximo do seu e o cheiro dele, que mesmo suado não deixava de ter um perfume delicioso e embriagante.

_**You're the reason I live**_

_Você é o motivo pelo qual eu vivo_

_**You're the reason I die**_  
_Você é o motivo pelo qual eu morro_

_**You're the reason I give when I break down and cry**_  
_Você é o motivo que eu dou quando eu nao aguento e choro_

_**Don't need no reason why**_

_Não precisa de explicação_

_**  
Baby, baby, baby  
**_

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite_  
_**  
You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

_**  
**__**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite_

_**  
You're my angel come and take it alright**_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

_**  
**__**Come and save me tonight**_

_Venha e me salve esta noite_

Depois daquela trombada, Carlo decidira convidar Sellenne para tomar um café consigo. Finalmente tomara coragem para falar com ela. Graças a Deus, ela o perdoara. Na verdade, apesar de chateada, triste, ela tentou entendê-lo, e na verdade, não se zangara com ele. Ela seria incapaz de deixar que ele saísse de sua vida daquela maneira.

- Sellenne... Io... Io preciso te pedir desculpa... Io nunca deveria ter me afastado assim... e agora... agora, Io preciso te dizer...

- Shh... não precisa dizer nada... eu entendi... – disse com um dedo sobre os lábios dele, e docemente o beijou.

- Sellenne... Io te amo...

XxxxxxxxxX

Oies...

Eis eu aqui novamente! Bem, essa foi uma oneshot q eu tive a idéia d fzer c/ a música Angel do Aerosmith... espero q tenham gostado... é dedicada Kalíope S. Black, e também à todas as fãs desse italiano, q eu amo, adoro!!!! (c/ todo o respeito, Kalíope... hehehehehe, mas eu tbm amo o Mask...)

Ela tem uma ligação c/ outra fic minha, conforme eu for escrevendo minha fic, vcs vão entender, a não ser que já tenham captado o q eu to dizendo, ahhaahhha... é d certa forma, uma fic paralela... mas anyways... vcs vão entender depois...

Desculpem os coments curtos, mas tão me apressando aqui... então é isso...

Bjinhos!


End file.
